princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Javonte
Javonte Darius "Psych Major" Collins is cool yet nerdy son of Byron Collins and Trixie Carter. He is apart of the Yellow Jacket gang. Background Trixie was a doctor who began to show an interest in treating supernatural patients so she went to Dakota to study and treat the meta humans who were still being affected by the Big Bang. There she met Byron and two rushed to a relationship which resulted in Javonte’s birth. Though Byron was supposedly a reformed villain, he still did gang activities on the side which made Trixie leave him when Javonte was young. The two have joint custody of Javonte, where he lives in Dakota during the school year and with his mother during the summer. Trixie is now a medical researcher who works with Blossom, so Javonte lives with her in Townsville. Javonte has seemed to have followed in his father’s footsteps with accepting Reggie’s offer to join the Yellow Jackets. Though he hasn’t really shown an interest in being a villain when he was younger. This interest seemed to have started after he was approached by a school called Ithaca University. It’s seems like there’s something he has to prove to them before being accepted. Personality Javonte has a cool and confident personality. He’s very dependable and gets the job done when told. He seems to always have a plan, and will get irritated if things don’t go his way. He’s not extremely social but people seem to gravitate toward him anyway. He has a fine attention to detail and likes solving complex problems like riddles and secret codes. With his bang baby power of mind control, playing mind games is his specialty and he’s sure to get you under his spell. He can also read people pretty well and give good advice. He’s a literal manipulator and doesn’t have a problem using his powers against his enemies to reach his goal, though the longer he uses them the more power hungry and delusional he becomes so he tries to limit his use of them. Despite how cool he appears, he has a few nerdy interests like marching band and anime, and even likes to work in those puzzle books. Appearance Javonte has dark skin and his black hair is in a tapered dreaded style. He wears a gray turtleneck sweater with one sleeve and a black harness. He also wears black cargo pants with yellow straps and yellow sneakers and white socks. He has a yellow headband and white gloves as accessories. He carries his gold and baton with him when he goes on jobs which allows him to transmit his mind control to larger groups of people (he can only control one or two people at a time without it). While on jobs, he goes by the alias "Psych Major". Relationships Parents Since his parents are separated, there is tension in their family. Javonte made the decision to stay with his father most of the time which Trixie wasn’t alright with since she was afraid he would lead him to a life a crime. Byron still did light crime while taking care of Javonte but did so in secret. Javonte still found out about and it really didn’t affect him and continued to live his own life. When Javonte lives with his mother, he now has to do what his father did to him and keep his dealings with the Yellow Jackets hidden because he doesn’t want to upset her. Kaydence Kaydence has been his rival ever since they met in National All-Star Band Camp the summer before high school. Javonte feels like she’s snobby and she’s always bragging about how smart all her family are for attending that stupid college of hers. He hopes to outdo her once for all by joining the Yellow Jackets and later Ithaca University. Yellow Jackets He thinks Reggie is an alright guy and is pretty easy working for him. Javonte does find him silly but that just makes working for him more fun. Reggie is the main one to tease him about his interests though he just shrugs it off. He does still wish he had someone to talk about anime with though. Javonte is the closest with Hazelle since they’re both from Dakota and they often work together. He tries to get her to lighten up a bit when she gets uptight and gloomy. Javonte is one of the only people who Nick let’s call him by his real name since he doesn’t make fun of him for it. He also talks about Japanese culture with a Nick since he doesn’t know much about it. Overall, Javonte can be considered one of the wisest members and Reggie trusts him to help run their trading operation. Quotes Javonte squinted his eyes as if he was reaching for a memory. “It all started in honors band class...” “Please don’t tell me the story starts there…” Reggie replied. “There’s an honor band class?” Hazelle asked with a raised brow. “Let me finish!” Javonte interjected, knowing if he didn’t he was going to get roasted for being a nerd. ~~ Javonte looked up from his puzzle book. “That’s your name, Natsu. People should call you by it. And it’s a pretty cool name too. It’s means born in the summer.” Nick rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. “Oh thanks man. I actually didn’t know that…” ~~ Javonte walked into the antique shop. There was music playing. Good. This was going to an easier job than he thought. “Hello! How may I help you?” Asked a Chinese woman. “Yeah, I would like to have that funky talisman right there.” Javonte said while tapping the glass of the display case. “Oh, yes. That one is a very priceless piece. How will be paying?” Music grew more intense as Javonte starred into the woman’s eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. “I think you’ll just be giving it to me, Ma’am.” Trivia * Javonte’s mind control powers are sound based. He carries a whistle with him to start and stop his powers. Music or a good beat can also make the mind control go more smoothly. * Javonte was inspired by HBCU drum majors. * Javonte was designed by callyieverse fans via poll. * Javonte is one of four characters (Jocelyn, Priss, and Michelle M.) with psychic based powers. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:16 years old Category:Metahuman Category:Yellow Jacket Gang